1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lens array for imaging lights from light emitting elements using lenses, an exposure head using the lens array and an image forming apparatus using the exposure head.
2. Related Art
A line head in which a plurality of substantially circular lenses are aligned in a longitudinal direction, for example, disclosed in FIG. 2 and the like of JP-A-6-278314 is known as such an exposure head. In this line head, the plurality of lenses are aligned in the longitudinal direction and the respective lenses image lights incident from the light emitting elements. A latent image carrier such as photosensitive drum is exposed by the lights imaged by the respective lenses to form a latent image.